Bullet Wounds
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Charlie had no idea that saving Jack Mercer's life would change her life forever.


Bullet Wounds by: Ivy Sager

******A.N: I do not own Four Brothers. I do however own my OC Characters in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.******

Chapter 1: It Started With A Bang

_"__I really don't like you living in Detroit. There's too much violence there. Can't you move back home?," _my mom sulked through the phone.

"Mom, we've been over this…" I sighed, exasperated, talking through the cell phone, standing in the corner of the break room, hanging up the phone upon seeing Kaiela, our hospital's head nurse tap on the window of the breakroom, rushing out of the breakroom, and following Kaiela as she helped push the gurney into the Emergency Room's OR, "I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"20-year-old white male, multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. Unresponsive," Kaiela read, pushing the gurney into the ER, glancing at the chart, and cutting the guy's shirt off.", "He's…the youngest of the four Mercers. Jack Mercer."

Everyone who lives or has lived in Detroit knows that the Mercers are notorious for striking fear into people. I've only been living in Detroit for a month now and even I know who they are. The oldest Mercer is Bobby, he's the hot-headed leader of the group. The second is Jeremiah. He's the brains of the group. Next is Angel, he's the bodyguard of the group. I hear he joined the Army. Lastly, there's Jack, the baby of the group and follows Bobby. The Mercers may not be related by blood, but they consider each other brothers ever since Evelyn adopted them as little boys. Evelyn was the sweetest woman you have met. She took those four boys into her home when nobody else wanted them. She was one of the good foster parents. If it wasn't for her, those four boys would be in prison or dead…everyone was devasted to hear that Evelyn died a couple of weeks ago.

"This is the 10th gunshot victim today," I scowled, gowning up, washing my hands, walking into the Emergency Room's OR, standing next to Jack, opening up his chest, and cursing when the blood wouldn't stop gushing from the gunshot hole, "Dammit, I can't see where the hole is. More suction."

(****************************************************************************)

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS…!" a loud male's voice boomed through the hallway where I was walking to the waiting room to inform Jack's family of his condition.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sir, b-b-but there hasn't been a-a-any updates on y-y-your brother yet," Rebecca, our receptionist, stuttered, sitting behind the desk, her eyes wide in terror at the intimidating man glaring harshly in front of her, and her voice barely a whisper, "I-I-I'm sure if y-y-you wait a f-f-few minutes a d-d-doctor will be…."

"DON'T TELL ME TO WAIT!," Bobby seethed, slamming his fist onto the desk, making Rebecca jump up in fright, and his eyes narrowing into slits, "MY FAMILY AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER 6 HOURS AND WE STILL HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT OUR BROTHER YET!"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!," I shouted, walking over to Rebecca, standing in front of her with my back facing her, glowering at him, staring him down (which isn't an easy thing to do since I'm 4 feet 8 inches tall and he has at least a foot over me), and placing my hands on my hip, "IF YOU CAN'T BEHAVE YOURSELVES THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU ALL TO LEAVE! THIS IS A HOSPITAL AND YOU ARE DISTRUBING MY PATIENTS!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THA…!" Bobby fumed, leaning into my face, and glaring daggers at me.

"Watch me," I smirked, raising my eyebrows up in challenge, digressing back the way I came from, stopping when none of the guys were following me, glancing over my shoulder, and directing my question towards them before continuing when they started trudging after me, "You guys want to see your brother or not?"

"Holy Shit, she made _Bobby _speechless," Angel chuckled under his breath, smirking at Jerry when they saw Bobby had his mouth opened in shock, walking past Bobby, reaching out with his hand to close Bobby's mouth shut, and following after the short girl, "I like this Chick."

"Sorry that I didn't introduced myself earlier. I'm Doctor Charlie Celino. I'm the one who operated on your brother Jack," I introduced, shaking each brother's hands, stopping in front of a hospital room, opening the door, ushering them inside, and informing them about Jack's condition, "It was touch and go for a while. He's lucky those bullets didn't hit any major arteries. He lost a lot of blood during the surgery, but we managed to pull out the bullets and stop the bleeding. He's stable for now. We'll keep him here for observation. You should be able to take him home in a week or so."

"T-t-thank you." Bobby stuttered, giving me a bone-crushing hug, whispering in my ear, and the shoulder of my white-coat had some wetness on it.

"We can't ever thank you enough." Jerry bawled, giving me a hug as well, and wiping his eyes.

"We will be forever in your debt." Angel hiccupped, also giving me a bone-crushing hug, and wiping his tears away.

"Next time you all morons decide having a shoot-out or whatever the hell you idiots did was a good idea, just don't alright?," I huffed, pushing them off me, rolling my eyes, walking out the door, and warning them over my shoulder to them, "I've seen enough people with gun shot wounds to last me a life-time. Besides, your brother may not be as lucky next time."

"Doctor Celino, a word," Doctor Gilberto Dooley seethed through clenched teeth, crossing his arms, putting his hands to his side, and screaming at me when I stood in front of him, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?! YOU ARE A 1ST YEAR MED STUDENT AND I AM YOUR ATTENDING! YOU DO NOT GET TO DO SURGERIES UNLESS I AM IN THE OR! OR DID YOU FORGET THE RANKINGS IN THIS HOSPITAL?!"

"THERE WASN'T ANY TIME TO WAIT FOR YOUR LAZY-ASS TO GET OUT OF BED! HE WOULD'VE DIED BY THE TIME YOU GOT THERE! BESIDES I HAD KAIELA CALL YOU NUMEROUS TIMES AND WE WAITED AS LONG AS WE COULD!" I hollered, glaring daggers at Dr. Dooley, clenching my fists, grinding my teeth together, and taking a deep breath to calm my anger before talking again, "And I haven't forgotten the rankings in this hospital, Sir. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T!," Dr. Dooley raged, getting into my face, placing a pudgy finger into my chest, and stomping away, "I'M GOING TO THE BOARD AND DEMANDING THEY CUT YOU OUT OF THIS PROGRAM! UNTIL THEN, YOU WILL BE GIVING PATENTS SPONGEBATHS AND CLEANING THEIR PEE BUCKETS!"

(**************************************************************************)

_5 Days Later_

"JACK GREGORY MERCER PUT THAT DAMN CANCER STICK OUT THIS INSTANCE!," I fumed, baring my teeth, storming into his hospital room, smacking the cigarette out of his mouth, stomping the cigarette out, narrowing my eyes at him, and putting my hands on my hips, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! YOU KNOW FULL WELL YOU CAN'T SMOKE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"That's not my middle name," Jack smirked, sitting up in his bed, and obviously not caring, "Only out of my mind for you Babe."

"You are unbelievable," I growled in irritation, rubbing my hands against my head, walking over to him, checking his vitals, blushing, and muttering under my breath, "Seriously, you are the bane of my existence."

I would be lying if I didn't find Jack Mercer attractive. I didn't get a good look at him the last time cause I was operating on him. Now that I do, hot damn. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a bad-boy-rockstar- aura. Considering the only people we get in the hospital are elderly and young children…yeah it's no wonder being this close to a guy like Jack is making me blush beet red. But there is no way in hell I'm letting him know I find him attractive.

"You're blushing." Jack smirked, leaning closer to my face.

"You're delusional," I mumbled, wrapping my stethoscope around my neck, rolling my eyes, standing up, starting to walk away, only for Jack to grab my wrist pulling me onto his lap and kissing me, smacking his chest, pushing off him, wiping my mouth, widening my eyes in shock at him, and storming out the door with the door banging shut, "W-W-WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kaiela frowned, raising an eyebrow at me, following me into the breakroom, and tilting her head sideways, "What's up?"

"T-t-that freaking douchebag just kissed me." I fumed, pacing back and forth, and stomping my foot against the ground.

"The hot blonde with the bad-boy aura?," Kaiela questioned, raising an eyebrow, smirking, and a mischievous glint appeared in her eye, "Was he any good?"

"Does it matter?," I retorted, "I'm dating Greg, remember?"

"He's an asshole," Kaiela stated, giving me a knowing look, walking out the door, and shaking her finger at me like a scolding mother, "You work your ass off while he sits on his lazy ass. If you don't tap that, girl, you are out of your mind."

"Greg isn't that bad," I frowned, looking at my wrist, cursing under my breath upon noticing my wristwatch is missing, and going home, "That son of bitch stole my wrist watch."

"How's it going Cracker Jack?," Bobby grinned, bursting into the hospital room, raising an eyebrow at a wristwatch that Jack was twirling around his finger with a huge smirk on his face, setting down a dinner box, and sitting in a chair, "What's got you so happy about?"

"Just that I've got to see something _very _interesting." Jack smirked, leaning back against his bed, and putting the watch under his pillow.

"Greg, Babe, I've bought dinner," I called, walking into the apartment, setting my keys down, placing take out containers onto the counter, going into the living room, scrunching my eyebrows together upon seeing Greg sitting in front of the TV drinking beer, and snatching the beer out of his hands, "I think you've had enough Greg."

"I'LL DECIDE WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH," Greg seethed, punching me in the face, sending me crashing into the wall, throwing a beer bottle at my head which cut my cheek and forehead, opening another beer, and sitting back down in front of the chair, "NOW GET YOUR FAT-ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

_He's never been like this before…_I thought, holding my hand to mouth, getting up from the floor, heading to the shower, changing into a baggy t-shirt and sweats, going back into the bedroom, throwing my clothes into a bag, throwing on my jacket, grabbing my keys off the counter along with my food, quietly closing the door, shaking my head in disappointment to see Greg snoring on the chair, driving into a cheap motel, paying for a room, and attempting to fall asleep, _He blew his chance. I've been raised to respect myself and I'm not staying in a abusive relationship. _

(****************************************************************************)

"Damn girl, what the hell happened to you?," Kaiela fumed, grabbing my arm, pushing me into the bathroom, locking the door, taking out some concealer, cleaning my face off, putting strips onto my cuts, and applying concealer, "If you haven't left that fucking asshole, then I'm going to Gibbs smack you so hard."

"You were right about Greg. I tried to snatch his beer away from him last night and he just freaked out, I left while he was in a drunken stupor. I'm crashing in a motel until I can find an apartment or something," I smiled, hugging Kaiela, feeling my phone vibrate, frowning slightly at the caller ID, hitting decline, picking up the cell phone when it vibrated again, and speaking slowly into the cell phone before hanging up, "I thought you would've gotten the message that we're through when you saw my stuff was gone this morning. I don't want to ever see you or speak to ever again."

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG U…" Greg's voice threatened through the phone, and being cut off by me hanging up on him.

"Look at you girl," Kaiela praised, giving me a knowing look when she saw a certain glint in my eyes, and following me out of the bathroom, "Going to see Blondie?"

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you think Kaiela," I corrected, turning towards her, and a blush appeared on my face, "He took my mom's wristwatch that she left me. Now I'm getting it back."

"Mhmm, whatever you say." Kaiela smirked, watching me storm into Jack's hospital room with amusement, and shaking her head.

"Give it back," I declared, barging into Jack's hospital room, a pissed look on my face, holding out my hand, "I know you took it. I want it back."

"Give what back?" Jack feigned innocent, shrugging his shoulders, and slightly lifting the corners of his lips up in a half-smirk.

"You think I'm stupid?," I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips, staying close to the door, and narrowing my eyes at him, "My wristwatch. Hand it over."

"Oh, you mean this?," Jack smirked, pulling my wristwatch out from under his pillow, and twirling it around his finger, "If you want it back so bad, come over here and take it from me."

"You really are a 4-year-old," I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief at him, staring at him for a few seconds, huffing in annoyance, storming up to him, reaching for my wristwatch, only for him to grab my wrist pulling me closer to him, thinking he was going to kiss me like last only for him to rub away the concealer from my cheek, and attempting to break free of his grip on my wrist, "Fine, I'll play your stupid childish game."

"Who's the motherfucker that gave you that black eye, Charlie?" Jack fumed, clenching his teeth, gripping my chin lightly to look at him, and narrowing his eyes at me in rage.

"No one…" I began, getting cut off by Jack who gave me a how dumb do I look, smacking his hand away, standing away from him, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let me guess, you walked into a door with your eye right? I've been there and done that enough times to know when someone punched you in the eye and throw beer bottles at your face," Jack raged, slamming his hand against the hospital bed's railing, and narrowing his eyes at me, "There's no point in lying to me. Now tell me who punched you in the face."

"Not that it is any of your business, but it was my boyfriend. Before you start telling to leave him, I already did that last night, so he's my ex-boyfriend," I stated, leaning against the wall, clasping my wristwatch back onto my wrist, standing closer to Jack, jumping in surprise upon hearing the door bang opened, and fuming at my ex standing in the door way with nurses failing to hold him back, "Greg what the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"I was coming here to forgive my girlfriend for being overdramatic," Greg began, storming over to me, gripping my wrist, attempting to drag me out of the room, backhanding me across the room, stomping towards me, and lifting me off the ground by my hair, "BUT I FIND OUT SHE SCREWING WITH THIS LOW LIFE!"

"EX GIRLFRIEND GREG! WE'RE OVER! WHICH MEANS I CAN "SCREW" WHOEVER I WANT AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! ," I screamed, clawing at his hands to release me, glaring at him, and spitting at him, "NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"You heard her," Jack spoke menacingly, grabbing Greg's wrist, glaring darkly at Greg, and crushing his wrist, "Either remove your hand or I'll do it for you."

"LIKE YOU CAN DO AN…" Greg began, getting cut off by a loud pissed off voice from the doorway, whimpering when Jack twisted his wrist, rushing away as Jack let him go, and his face turning white in terror as Bobby reached the back of his shirt pulling him close to his face,

"He might not be able to do anything, but we sure as hell can," Bobby raged, standing in the doorway with Angel and Jerry right behind him, reaching out to grab the back of Greg's shirt, pulling him close to his face, glaring darkly at the guy, and throwing him onto the floor before scoffing in disbelief as Greg high tailed it out of there so fast, "If any of us see you anywhere near Charlie again, then we're going to kick your ass, you got that? GET LOST!"

"You ok?" Jack addressed, approaching me with a worried look, holding out a hand to help me up, glowering at me as I smacked his hand away, and narrowing his eyes at me, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You. You're my problem. Ever since you came into this hospital my life fell apart. Just stay the hell away from me.," I bristled, smacking his hand away, glaring daggers at him, lifting myself off the ground, narrowing my eyes at him, flinging the door shut behind me, marching out the door, and directing over my shoulder, "Now if you'll _excuse _me, I have other patients to attend to."

"She's a feisty one." Angel observed, amusement in his eyes, and all the 3 brothers were chuckling.

"I'm going to have fun with this one." Jack smirked, getting discharged, and following his brothers out of the hospital.

(**********************************************************************)

"You don't give up do you?" I avowed, sitting down on a stool at a bar counter, sipping my glass of Pepsi, sensing Jack sitting down on the stool next to me, dudgeon into my glass, and turning towards him with narrowed eyes.

"What can I say? I'm a Mercer," Jack smirked, sitting down next to me, leaning his face close to mine, and uttered into my ear in a husky voice that can make girls do anything he wants, "Let me take you out to dinner. As a thank you for saving my life."

"How about…no." I rejected, throwing some money onto the table, getting my jacket and purse, and hurrying out of there.

I _really _don't like the things he does to me. I need to stay as far away from him as possible before I end up starting something that I can't walk away from.

"You following me now?," I exclaimed in irritation, nearing the motel, perceiving Jack has been following me since the bar, stopping in my tracks, turning towards him, and hands going onto my hips, "I don't need anyone protecting me. Go home Jack."

"I could tell, with the way Greg was using you as a rag doll," Jack noted sarcastically, reaching out to grab my wrist, pushing me up against the brick wall, pinning my wrists above my head, and leaning close to my face, "If I hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened."

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE MY KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR!," I seethed, glaring at him, getting cut off, and gasping in surprise when Jack kissing me on the lips, "I WAS DOING FINE ON M…!"

It wasn't one of those sweet, gentle, and romantic kisses either. This was a kiss filled with hunger, lust, and anger. Hot damn was he an incredible kisser. No wonder he can get girls to do anything he wants. Honestly, I thought having a tongue piercing in my mouth would be gross, but with Jack…it was a major turn on. It left me wondering what else he can do with that tongue piercing…

_Bad Charlie Bad, _I thought, my eyes rolling to the back of my head in bliss, moaning as he found my sweet spot behind my ear, snapping my eyes open, pushing him off me, attempting to run away, only for Jack to grab my wrist pulling me to the wall pinning my wrists once again above my head and kissing me just as heated as the last one, pounding him on the chest before he pinned my wrists above my head, and breathing heavy, "Y-Y-YOU SWEEP IN TO PROTECT ME JUST SO YOU CAN GET INTO MY PANTS…!"

"You're wrong about one thing, _Princess_. Us Mercers _aren't_ knights in shinning armor.," Jack corrected in my ear, pulling back from the kiss, slamming his hands into the wall next to my face, leaning his face close to mine, and lowering his voice with the tone he uses to get the girls to drop their underwear, "We get what we want. We never give up until we have the thing we want. And guess what Sweetcheeks? It just so happens that I want you."

"And it just so happens that I _don't _want you." I shakily objected softly, my fluttering closed, rolling my eyes to the back of my head in pleasure as Jack sucked on my neck, threading my fingers through his hair, and tilting my head to the side to let Jack have more room on my neck.

"You, my beautiful shorty, are a _terrible _liar." Jack stated, smirking, nipping my ear, kissing my throat, sucking my front of my throat, and smirking triumphantly upon hearing me moan loudly.

"I-I-I'm not yours yet." I stuttered, panting heavily, arching my back against the wall, and kissing his neck while his hands roamed under my shirt.

"That's about to change," Jack growled, lifting me up, grinning widely when I gasped in surprise before wrapping my legs around his waist, and muttering as he tailed kisses down my neck, "Room?"

"17." I stammered, Jack kissing my lips as he carried me to the door and setting me down on the ground to open the door, attempting to concentrate on opening the door as Jack pressed kisses to my back which made me drop the key, being lightly pushed out of the way by Jack, getting tugged into the room after Jack got the door opened, and wrapping my legs around his waist when he lifted me up.

Kicking the door shut with the back of his foot, while kissing me as he moved us towards the bed. Tossing me lightly onto the bed before pulling me by my ankles to the edge of the bed. Never taking his eyes off mine as he took off my socks and shoes and tossing them over his shoulder. Tugging him onto the bed, straddling him before slowly moving to the edge of the bed. Climbing off and tugging his shoes and socks off before tossing them over my shoulder. Hauling me back onto the bed, then flipping us around so he's hovering above me. Kissing me while unbuttoning my shirt as my hands roam under his shirt. Tossing my shirt over his shoulder, then preceding to trail kisses down my chest. Flipping us over so I'm straddling him. Lifting his shirt up over his head and throwing it over my shoulder with the other articles of clothing. Pushing him back down against the bed with my hand and proceeding to trail kisses down his chest pausing at his jeans. Glancing up at him before fumbling with his jean's button, only to have him flip us over so he's on top of me. A shit-eating smirk appeared on his face as he pulled off my stretch pants then discarding them over his shoulder. Stretching his long fingers around my back to unclasp my bra, while sucking on my neck. Surprised flew across his face when I swatted his hand away. Flipping us over so once again I'm top, unbutton his jeans and tossing them over my shoulder. Immediately, I'm staring at Jack's smirking face as he started sucking above my boob. I barely even register that my bra is being chucked across the room through the electric shocks being sent into my body by Jack's mouth. Next thing I know, my whole body is shaking as the most euphoric wave of pleasure coursed through my veins from Jack putting his tongue into my cunt.

Noticing the feeling of pleasure, I glanced up to see Jack chuckling as he tackled me to the bed. Another wave of intense pleasure shot through me only this time stronger. I barely felt Jack kissing my neck as he entered me made my eyes roll to the back of my head in ecstasy.

(************************************************************************)

_Later _

"Holy…shit," I heaved, laying my head against Jack's chest, holding onto the cover, smiling in content as he threaded his fingers through my hair, "No wonder girls love you."

"So…you're saying you love me?." Jack grinned cockily, pausing his fingers, and glancing down at me in amusement.

"Don't get cocky." I chided, smacking him lightly on the chest, and giggling as he pushed me onto the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
